Times Like These
by NevahBreatheKierra
Summary: Short One Shot Of Bella and Jasper  Little Smut  Strong Language, Edward Left Bella Alice Left Jasper Will they comfort each other?  Request


**Disclaimer: ...If you know me you know i hate these...-_-**

**A/N: This was requested by one of my Besties Hannah Montana :DDD Jk her name is Hannah though xD So here it is ;D **

His hands were cold but they were hot againest my flesh. The room was spinning, my head was aching and i was losing my mind. Every touch was like a firework againest me, as his hands slid over my thighs and caressed them softly my head couldnt help but tilt back. His tongue gliding over my navel was like god was giving me the gift of life. When i'm with him i feel full of life, it's like i glow at all times. It's been this way for a couple months minute i'm making myself dinner and then next I'm pushed againest a wall and we end up here in a bed a heaping mess of moans and exctasy. "Ahh," I cant help but moan as he let's his tongue glids over my oh so sensitive area, I grab his wild blonde locks and my head flies back...

**BellaPOV**

I awoke in his cool arms my head placed on his naked chest. It's been like this for awhile now. Edward left me and found someone new, go figure lying ass fuck, Alice fled to the Volturi saying that she wasn't to sure on what she wanted right now. She tried getting Jasper to go with her but it never happened. So i stayed away from the Cullens and i locked myself in my room depressed for months. Then one fate-full night my father told me that someone was here to see me of course i naturally told them to go away but it was with no use. Jasper had come to comfort me when no one else had, Jacob imprinted on some ginger girl who hated my guts and banned Jake from being my friend, Hoes before Bros was his moto, another worthless Dick. Jasper had told me that Alice wound up falling in love with Caius and that she dumped Jasper and so we were each others comfort. We moved into a house together and we had our own seperate rooms, we arent dating we're just...friends with benefiets we agre]ed we arent ready for another relationship. I look up into his cool amber eyes and he smiles and caresses my cheek. "Good morning," he says softly. I yawn and sit up my chest exposed to the morning air.

"Morning," i manage and i smell awful. "I should go shower instead of reeking up your sheets," i laugh but he just smiles and shakes his head.

"You'd never reek to me Bella you always smell amazing," he said sitting up and smelling my neck before leaving soft kisses all over. I shudder slightly but i get out of the bed quickly. "I still smell like a dirty gym sock," I smile as i kiss his forehead, ok so we kind of act like a couple at times but i swear we're not. He chuckled and i walked towards the shower feeling the warm water hit my sore flesh. Jasper was a great lay he was amazing in bed he had the skills of a Love Guruu, maybe he was one hell he's a vampire, he'd probably had tons of experiance. I sighed, all though i really like being around Jasper I miss Edward. My heart still aches and it hurts me to know that he lied to me all these years. He finally told me the real reason behing not wanting to change me. It's because I'd be immortal and never die and he told me he realized that I was to pushy and clingy that he fell out of love with me and i told him that was bull because he was the clinger. But once he left he was gone and he was serious. I even had Charlie fake cry and tell him i was dead, and all that was heard was "Sorry for your lose Charlie," and he hung up. Obviously it was over, then Jasper told me he was dating some vampire girl with long brunette hair and a face like an angel. Jasper said she was beautiful but he didnt see how Edward could dump me for her, i could picture it. Me and Jasper dont visit the non-traitor family it's just to much memories for us to deal with. Maybe in time we will. I stepped out of the shower and dried off and put on my black underwear and black tank top. Simple and easy, I had no plans so why not lounge around all day, if jasper let's me. Sometimes when i'm not at work and just hanging about he likes to not let me do anything but orgasm all day. Which isnt bad but still, i'd like to get SOMETHING accomplished. I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair off with the towel and noticed that to my surprise Jasper was still in bed. "What's wrong Jaz?" I asked flipped my hair back so it was out of my view. Jasper shrugged. What I liked about Jasper is that no matter what he knew he wouldn't hurt me. He was sure of himself unlike Edward he wasn't afraid to make love to me he just worried that i wouldn't be ready but i was, I was past ready.

"Just relaxing," he said softly and i smiled.

"Are you hungry do you need to feed?" I asked walking to him and sitting next to him.

"Nah I think it's just, I've never just laid in bed all day and be lazy," I smiled.

"How about we do it today together?" I asked him and he smiled pulling me into his arms.

"I'd love that Bella," he nuzzled my face.

We were like this cuddling and watching tv all morning and afternoon, when i got hungry i'd get up and bring food to bed with me and Jasper would feed me as i tried not to giggle to much. So their was tons of dirty dishes on my night stand but we didn't care. _In you and I there's a new laaaaand Angel's in flight wonk ouy nath erom ouy deen i My sanctuary my sanctuary now..._ "Hello?" I answered my phone. Not really paying much attention as i was watching Deal or No Deal and jasper was kissing my neck and I was giggling and gasping slightly.

"Hey..." my eyes widened and i pushed Jasper's face away.

"Edward?" I whispered and Jasper looked at me and growled and I gave him the 'one sec' finger.

"Yea..." he sounded guilty.

"What is it?" I asked my heart racing my mind flying threw some many thoughts.

"I...was...Bella..I...miss you," he sounded like he was broken and I raised an eyebrow.

"What? What the fuck do you mean you miss me you left ME for ANOTHER WOMAN and you told me that i was clingy and that i was pushy and i wasn't good enough and that you didnt want me living forever AND you didnt even care when Charlie told you i died," i was so hurt that he just realized he wanted me back I mean after all that?

"First, the woman was my cousin and i was engaged to her in my last life and I decided since she was the last piece to my family i'd follow threw but then I told her i couldnt do it, also i lied about all that and I knew charlie was faking it so i didn't want to falter in my facade," he admitted and I laughed almost to my breaking point to where i'd take him back.

"Don't make me laugh Edward you told me you loved me and you'd never leave me, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me," I scoff.

"I do love you Isabella please just give me one last chance," I bite my bottom lip and shook my head.

"I can't Edward you broke my heart two many times...and your words had hurt me to badly to forgive you...I'm sorry Edward but I moved on..." I looked at Jasper who raised a thin blonde brow. I heard Edward growl.

"Who...?" he asked not sounding mad but disappointed. "Who stole the heart of the one i Love?" he asked again.

"..." I remained silent.

"Please Bella i just want to know..." he pleaded.

"Jasper..." i said and i heard him suck in air.

"What about Alice?" he asked sounding like he was trying not to rip something in half.

"She left for the Volturi and got with Caius..."

"Isn't Caius with someone?" he asked in shock.

"Apparently Alice eliminated her and Caius fell for her power," I shrugged and noticed the pain in Jasper's eyes. He really had loved her with all his power. I mean he left everything for her. I placed my hand on Jasper's cheek and smiled and he leaned into my touch and closed his eyes.

"Oh...Well...can i tell him something?" he asked cautiously.

"Uh sure," i handed Jasper the phone.

"Hello?" his hard voice said. I could tell Jasper disliked Edward since what happened.

"You take care of her you hear me? Don't let anything happen to her...I still Love her and if you hurt her in any way shape or form I will kill my own brother," Edward said the only reason i heard was because he was on speaker.

"Says the person who hurt her more than anyone else could," Jasper scoffed.

"Just promise me Jasper," he said firmly.

"Yea I won't destroy her heart like you or hurt her," he said looking at me. I looked at him with kindness. I think I might just be in love with Jasper Hale.

"Good...and I'm sorry about Alice..." Edward said silently.

"Yea yea whatever have a good life," and with that he hung up. Jasper looked at me and leaned in. "Bella..."

"Yes Jasper?" I whispered againest the kiss.

"I Love You," he said kissing my neck.

"I Love You too," I smiled and kissed his cool lips. We sat there kissing each other tenderly. "Hey Jasper?" I asked after a minute.

"Yes Bella?" He looked into my eyes and caressed my cheek.

"Will you turn me into a Vampire?" I asked and he looked at me with a smile.

"Now?" he looked curious.

"Yes now," i smiled.

"If that's what you want then yes I will but I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself I am still not used to blood," he said kind of embarassed.

"It's ok I trust you," I kissed him and he leaned in his teeth grazing my neck...

**A/N: There ya have it friends, now i don't know if i should continue or leave it as is you decide PLEASE REVIEW [No Flames] Also my apoligizies for it being sooooo short c_c and I'm sorry about GRAMMER and SPELLING errors I dont have spellcheck because i'm using WordPad**


End file.
